Desde hace un sueño
by Light Winchester
Summary: Ya no importa si voy o vengo, siempre estas vos. [Serie de Drabbles Gruvia Week 2017] Día 1: Passion. Día 2: Sunrise. Day 3: Growth. Day 4: Scars. Day 5: Trust. Day 6: Loss Day 7: Future [Dedicada a Liraz Nightray, Saorii Herondale por sus cumpleaños]
1. Passion

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo no podría hacer la magia que Mashima *corazones para el shipper number one del gruvia*. FT es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Desde hace un sueño - No te va gustar.

 **Advertencias:** Vómito verbal, as always. Cualquier parecido con mis headcannons y clichés de películas con finales felices, es mera coincidencia. A ciencia cierta no sé que pretendo, pero mientras al final salga gruvia, puedo cargar con las consecuencias.

 **Notas de la autora:** Esto es un riesgo dado que solo tendré acceso seguro a internet hasta el domingo, pero ya que estaba escrita decidí no dejarla morir. Sólo son drabbles cortos, viñetas cuanto mucho. Escribí esta week pensando dos posibilidades: el Universo Original que siempre me acompaña o arriesgarme con un Universo Alterno, la verdad es que la segunda opción me pareció un buen descanso al drama y una amiga me dio visto bueno a ello. **#LaShippMereceAmor** y la verdad quería darles un descanso de mi drama. Dramea Mashima, dramea el fandom y si todavía drameo yo, pobres sean mis niños. Plus, mis drabbles OUs estaban pesados de contenido, quería probar algo nuevo y más ligero. Este es vómito verbal más cortito(?.

* * *

 **Desde hace un sueño.**

Gruvia Week.

—Passion—

.

.

 _"Non c'è fine. Non c'è nessun inizio. C'è solo la passione infinita della vita."_ —Federico Fellini.

Una pincelada, dos y luego tres, y Gray Fullbuster no puede evitar sonreír ante la escena frente a él. Recuesta su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta y su mirada se pasea por la nívea habitación y la chica con la brocha en manos, quien ajena a su presencia, se mantiene enfocada en su labor.

La nota concentrada, decidida a dar forma a algo que él aún no distingue pero que mucho recuerda al mismo cielo, ya que la pared que antes era completamente blanca, va dando lugar al celeste que con empeño dispersa sobre su momentáneo lienzo mientras tararea una canción.

Algunas gotas se encuentran con el suelo cubierto de diario, otras tantas descansan incluso sobre la camisa que ella lleva puesta —y que por lo grande que se le nota, seguramente es suya—, pero lo que roba su atención, es la sonrisa que surca los labios de su esposa a cada pincelada.

La observa alejarse y contemplar su trabajo, le divierte verla criticar su propio desempeño y coger un rodillo en busca de otro resultado.

Y no puede dejar de admirarla.

Allí, con sus pies descalzos, la camisa a medio abotonar y el cabello desordenado, puede apreciarla en su elemento. Reconoce su mirada entusiasta, y su risa cantarina parece un llamado directo a sus recuerdos, aquellos que atesora en lo más profundo de su ser, _aquellos que comparte con ella._

Así ha sido siempre, apasionada y persistente. Lo sospechó al conocer a aquella niña que pasaba sus horas haciendo tarjetas para él, lo supo cuando fue testigo de sus días enteros tejiendole prendas durante su primer invierno juntos y lo ha confirmado en cada acción que le ha sido dedicada desde que decidieron compartir su vida juntos.

Juvia vive por aquellos que ama y dedica cada uno de sus latidos a hacerles sentir ese amor. En cada una de sus acciones deja una porción de si y por ello la intensidad de sus emociones se plasma y adhiere en todo lo que toca, incluyéndolo a él.

—¿Gray-sama? —incluso se transmite en su voz— Juvia no lo escuchó llegar.

—Te veías concentrada.

Ella ríe y al voltear completamente hacia él puede notar como su mejilla y un mechón de su cabello se encuentran completamente azules, denunciando que había estado probando otros colores antes de su llegada.

—Juvia lo está, quiere que se vea perfecto —y la sabe feliz, porque incluso da pequeños saltos al hablar.

Analiza sus facciones, su mirada soñadora y como junta sus manos a un lado de su rostro con emoción, perdiéndose en una de sus fantasías. Desearía decirle que mejor descanse, que él se encargará, pero muy bien sabe que no podrá apartarla, no cuando ella ha estado poniendo todo de sí en ello.

Se acerca a ella, no dice nada y la acción causa que la chica abra sus ojos, sorprendida cuando el acuna su pequeño rostro en su mano y frota con delicadeza su mejilla con su pulgar, intentado limpiar los rastros de pintura.

—¿Crees que pueda ayudar? —y ella se ilumina ante su propuesta, asintiendo con entusiasmo.

—¡Gray-sama siempre es una inspiración para Juvia!

Su ego aprecia sus palabras, pero mucha más lo hace su corazón. Aún después de tantos años, es capaz de hacer su rostro arder y su estómago apretarse con sus demostraciones de amor, dejándolo sin palabras, únicamente capaz de responderle con un tierno beso en su frente y una fugaz caricia a su vientre.

Carraspea y aunque se sabe incapaz de engañarla, mira a un lado despeinando su cabello y fingiendo compostura.

—Y entonces, ¿qué pintamos?

La chica le acerca la brocha que había estado usando y se para frente a la superficie a medio pintar, estirando sus brazos a sus lados casi como si buscara abrazar la extensión de la pared con cariño, observa por el ventanal a un costado y luego vuelve a mirarlo con su más grande sonrisa.

—El cielo.

.

.

—658—

—Gracias por leer—

¿Críticas?

.

.

* * *

La pasión de Juvia está en los detalles, ella lo hace todo con amor.

Gracias a Ise por la IseApprove y a Saorii por animarne a subirlo. Ahora te toca a ti :x


	2. Sunrise

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo no podría hacer la magia que Mashima *corazones para el shipper number one del gruvia*. FT es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **Advertencias:** Vómito verbal, as always. Cualquier parecido con mis headcannons y clichés de películas con finales felices, es mera coincidencia. A ciencia cierta no sé que pretendo, pero mientras al final salga gruvia, puedo cargar con las consecuencias. _Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission, but I'm ready to fly_ (8) (?

 **Notas de la autora:** Sigo jugando con el peligro, pero si tengo los capítulos _—y Dios sabe como me cuesta escribir en época de clases_ _—_ , no debo renunciar. Robaré wi-fi como buena estudiante(?  
Plus, creo que nadie sufrirá si dejo de publicar algún día o me retraso. Todo sea por el gruvia **DO IT FOR THEM.**

* * *

 **Desde hace un sueño.**

Gruvia Week.

—Sunrise—

.

.

 _"En cada amanecer hay un vivo poema de esperanza, y, al acostarnos, pensemos que amanecerá."_ —Noel Clarasó.

¿Cómo fue que terminó así? No está seguro. Tan solo sabe que yace sentado en la azotea de su colegio, con su espalda recostada sobre la dura pared y que luego de unas cinco horas de ese modo, eso comienza a incomodar.

Está oscuro, al menos un poco, el rocío ha estado cayendo sobre él al correr de la noche y aunque no le es molesto el frío que trae consigo la humedad de la ropa ceñida contra su piel, su cuerpo comienza a entumecerse por mantenerse tanto tiempo en una misma posición.

Aún así, no se mueve. No mientras la pequeña figura junto a él parece ajena a su incomodidad y luce serena, dormida sobre su hombro.

No puede ver su rostro — _lo ha intentado_ , rehén de la curiosidad—, tan solo el oleaje cerúleo de sus cabellos esparcidos sobre la chaqueta que la cubre. No obstante, su sosegada respiración y el suave latir de su pecho contra su brazo, le bastan para anclarse al suelo y permitirle descansar.

¿Cómo llegaron hasta ahí? La música de la fiesta bajo sus pies aún puede escucharse y aunque el eco es apacible, la vibración insistente del concreto lo vuelven imposible de ignorar. De todos modos, él no quería acudir a la graduación en primer lugar o al menos, le es indiferente.

Si esta noche significó algo en su calendario, al punto de hacer uso de un incómodo traje y cargar consigo el ridículo corsage que Silver le obligó a llevar, fue únicamente por la chica que ahora se encuentra a su lado. Las decoraciones pomposas, la ropa de gala, los bailes en pareja y una corona de plástico nunca significaron nada para él, sin embargo, cuando vio la ilusión en el rostro de Juvia al hablar del baile, no tardó ni dos horas en hacerse con las entradas.

Aunque invitarla, le haya tomado quizá un poco más.

Es más fuerte que sí mismo, lo ha sabido desde hace ya bastante tiempo. No importa de que se trate, de un modo u otro siempre está dispuesto a hacerlo por ella y aunque no lo admita a menudo, incluso aquel arreglo de orquídeas no luce tan mal ahora y es porque yace en su muñeca.

Una sonrisa surca sus labios al verlo y se descubre a sí mismo tomando un mechón de sus cabellos entre sus dedos, fascinado con como incluso bañado por las gotas de rocío, luce igual de hermoso. Seguro su peinado le tomó horas, pero a juzgar por la hora, ya nadie podrá apreciarlo.

Y no quiere pensar en ello.

Dirige su mirada al cielo buscando distracción, y puede ver como los primeros rayos de sol se hacen presentes en el, tiñendo de naranja el firmamento e iluminando poco a poco todo a su paso, indicando que pronto también lo hará con ellos.

Y tampoco quiere que eso pase.

Busca cubrirla con su brazo libre por puro instinto, renuente a que despierte y la noche llegue a su fin, pero un quejido apelmazado resuena y la siente mover junto a su hombro. La observa con atención, como abre sus ojos y los refriega reiteradas veces con el dorso de su mano, como le es costumbre antes de ajustarse al estado de consciencia, Juvia se abraza fuertemente a la chaqueta sobre sus hombros y sonríe antes de mirarlo, sonrojada al verse descubierta.

Por un instante ninguno habla, sus miradas se fijan una en la otra y confirma que es porque ella se ha estado debatiendo si él es real o una extensión de sueño, al llamarla por su nombre y notarla estremecer.

Están muy cerca, más de lo que pació notar hasta el momento en que la calidez de su aliento lo alcanza, haciendo a su corazón latir con fuerza en anticipación. No lo percibió segundos atrás, pero al acomodarse para bloquear la luz, terminó por inclinar su cuerpo hacia ella e incrementar su cercanía, tanto que casi puede escuchar las mariposas enloqueciendo en su interior al recordar que se quedó dormida sobre su hombro.

—J-Juvia lo siente —ella esconde su rostro en su brazo y con su acción lo sabe, se está disculpando por algo más—, G-Gray-sama quería hablar y… —calla al sentir como una mano se deja caer sobre su cabello y se desliza hasta su mejilla.

—Yo lo siento —y se odia por la angustia que yace en sus ojos al mirarlo—, por arruinar el baile. Sé que era importante.

Pero ella niega con vehemencia, irguiéndose de prisa y tomando su rostro entre sus pequeñas y frías manos.

—Gray-sama no ha arruinado nada —asegura con convicción—. Para Juvia no es importante el baile —sus mejillas ganan color una vez más, pero no desvía su mirada, sus ojos zafiro se mantienen en él, determinados pero amables, cargados de amor—, a Juvia le importa Gray-sama. E-es por eso que… Juvia lo ha decidido. Así como no importa si es en una pista de baile o en una azotea, o donde sea, mientras Juvia y Gray-sama estén juntos, Juvia será feliz. ¿No piensa así, Gray-sama?

Y se queda sin palabras, incapaz de refutar las suyas. Se siente egoísta, se siente indigno de la mujer que tiene frente a él pero por encima de todo, se siente feliz y lo confirma, si alguien puede lograrlo, son ellos.

Los rayos de sol finalmente los alcanzan, pero lejos de buscar evitarlos, toma las pequeñas manos de Juvia entre las suyas y las aleja de su rostro con suavidad, causando su desconcierto. Ella abre su boca para hablar, pero él la calla al indicarle que mire al frente, y al pasar su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, acercándola a su cuerpo.

—Gracias —susurra junto a su cabello y la chica se relaja, permitiéndose descansar junto a su pecho, mientras ambos miran el cielo teñirse completamente con los tintes cálidos del amanecer.

Y allí, abrazados, con sus latidos tan cerca el uno del otro, sellan una promesa silenciosa: ese amanecer juntos, definitivamente no será el último.

.

.

—1.002—

—Gracias por leer—

¿Críticas? Siempre son bienvenidas.

.

.

* * *

 **—** ¿Confuso? El próximo revela un par de asuntos que este deja pendiente. Mi ligereza momentánea, se fue por el caño.

 **—** Gracias a Saorii, Liraz, Krul Tepes y Guest por sus reviews *w*


	3. Growth

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo no podría hacer la magia de Mashima y además él no mendigaría por anticipado que alguien publique por él, porque no tiene internet *cries*. FT es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **Advertencias:** Vómito verbal, as always. Verborrea mega cursi pa' alegrar el corazón. ¿Ooc? Lo dejo a su criterio. Esta chica sarpó y anda lejos de la orilla, halló aguas dulces y aún debe sacarse lo salitre. EL GRUVIA LO VALE.

 **Notas de autora:** Estoy asustada, pensé en cambiar mil veces el desarrollo de esta prompt, pero sencillamente no puedo. Quería reflejar crecimientos varios(? No sé si se entiendan o distingan —aunque usé la palabra bien literal—, pero quería explotar un poco un futuro donde el amor inocente de la niñez y experimental/inexperto de la adolescencia, da un paso más y gana solidez. Al menos, una aún mayor, porque él amor de estos es como dice Jellal —con su metáfora Jerza— algo que ya estaba escrito.

* * *

 **Desde hace un sueño.**

Gruvia week.

—Growth—

.

.

La línea del horizonte parece arder con naranja intenso, y esa es la señal para él. Se escurre sin prisa, cauteloso, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible y aunque maldice la manta que lo obliga a retorcerse con la gracia de una mariposa que lucha por salirse de su crisálida, sabe que ha valido la pena cuando un suspiro tranquilo abandona los labios de su novia y la confima completamente dormida, abrazada al calor que su cuerpo deja sobre el colchón.

Una vez libre apura su paso, tanto como su lucha con los mosquitos le permite, sin perder por completo su equilibro al inclinarse para darles una muerte rápida y piadosa.

Definitivamente Juvia tenía razón, si eres un nudiste involuntario, debes usar repelente.

Por otro lado, la frescura de la brisa matutina sobre sus dorso desnudo y la humedad del pasto bañado por el rocío, se sienten geniales.

Llega junto a su auto y agradece la emoción de la chica ante su reencuentro, ya que eso la mantuvo completamente ajena al paquete destinado al desayuno que escondió junto a los demás bolsos.

Se cumple con exactitud un año desde su noche de graduación, aquella en la que un amor que muchos juraron "de verano", probó una vez más ser algo sin fecha de caducidad.

Sus mejillas arden como resultado a su propio pensamiento y aunque en otro momento se hubiera abofeteado por sonar como su padre, hoy sonríe.

Desde el día en que la conocío, poco a poco y sin previo aviso, ella fue ayudando a ensanchar su sonrisa. Una sonrisa sin peros, una sonrisa sin verguenzas, una sonrisa total y completamente sincera.

 _Una sonrisa genuinamente feliz._

Aquella noche hace un año, había llegado a su puerta con algo más que un arcaico corsage en manos, también con la convicción de darle a la chica que había conocido durante toda su vida, una noche que le fuera digna.

Claro que habría sido más sencillo si no hubiese recibido una carta de aceptación a una Universidad que creyó fuera de su alcance, un día antes. También si no hubiese platicado su importancia con su padre y la necesidad de discutirlo con ella antes de descartar la oferta. Y definitivamente hubiese sido más sencillo, si Natsu no se hubiera encargado de delatarlo al cuestionar si había hablado con Juvia sobre la beca, sin notar que ella había vuelto del tocador y se hallaba detrás de él, escuchándolo todo.

Ese día la fiesta terminó en menos tiempo del que probablemente tomó a Juvia arreglarse para asistir, no obstante, eso fue dejado en el olvido, pues el amanecer que contemplaron juntos pareció iluminar mucho más que la ciudad de Magnolia. Ese amanecer iluminó el camino que habían trazado juntos hasta entonces y junto a las palabras de Juvia, dieron lugar a un nuevo arco en su historia.

Ese amanecer tiño el cielo de un hermoso escarlata y si las teorías de Jellal eran ciertas, fue una señal de los cielos, la reflexión del color del hilo que los uniría el resto de sus vidas.

Claro que Gray aún lo cree delirios poéticos con el cabello de Erza, pero la vida le ha enseñado a no descartar teorías. No desde que Silver teorizó al ver a quella pequeña niña que los observaba desde la casa contigua, que un día ella se volvería la novia de Gray, eventualmente su esposa y finalmente la madre de sus soñados nietos.

 _«Ese viejo»_

Además de cursi, resultó brujo.

Camina de regreso con los croissants en su paquete y se maldice por lo espantosa de la presentación. Definitivamente una bolsa de papel con comida de la tarde anterior no es el romántico desayuno que quizá hubiera deseado, pero al menos no había seguido el consejo de Natsu y también comprado cafés.

Juvia deseaba ir a ver las estrellas, eso había estado bien. Regresarían a su casa luego y cuando despertara el tendría lista una sorpresa ¡hasta había ensayado lo que iba a decir! Pero, ella quizo quedarse.

Probablemente la gran cantidad de comida que preparó, y el colchón inflable que insistó en llevar en lugar de solo la manta que suelen cargar cuando organiza un picnic debieron darle algún indicio, pero probablemente los nervios cegaron por completo su razón.

Los años le han enseñado que si existe alguien en el mundo capaz de tomarlo desprevenido, esa es Juvia.

Desde la primera vez que la pilló espiándolo desde la cerca mientras Silver le enseñaba a andar en bicicleta, o la mañana de la primer Navidad tras la muerte de su madre, que la descubrió frente a su puerta con una bandeja de galletas —porque sabía que era una costumbre de Mika prepararlas y no quería que su viejo y él se sintieran tristes—, o incluso, cuando luego de tantos años jurando su amor por él, se desvaneció por completo en inconsciencia cuando él se atrevió por primera vez a robarle un beso; en cada etapa de su vida y en cada recuerdo en el que ella se hace presente, las sorpresas están ahí y por ello, quería que esa fuera su oportunidad de sorprenderla.

Llega junto a ella, se sienta a su lado y acaricia su mejilla, indicando que es momento de despertar. Prometieron ver el amanecer juntos y ella sonríe cuando el brillo del sol alcanza sus ojos y él le ofrece su mano para ayudarla a levantar, lo suficiente para que pueda abrazarla y ella apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

—Las cosas de Juvia probablemente lleguen en unas horas —comenta mientras admira al sol elevarse tras las colinas.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —quiere confirmarlo— No tienes que dejarlo todo, yo puedo... —ella ríe, llamando su atención.

—Juvia está segura. Juvia no pudo ir con Gray-sama hace un año porque ya había aceptado irse a otra Universidad _—"a la que habíamos planeado asistir juntos"_ piensa Gray, pero calla—. Gray-sama dijo que no quería que Juvia abandonara sus planes por él, y Silver-san dijo que la distancia era parte de crecer —hace una pausa y lo mira—, que Mika-san y él habían pasado por lo mismo y eso solo hizo que su amor se fortaleciera. Pero aunque Gray-sama y Juvia viajaron muchas veces para verse durante ese año, Juvia realmente no puede sacar de su mente que su lugar es junto a Gray-sama. Ella puede ser maestra en cualquier lugar, su sueño no cambiará por donde lo cumpla. Pero Gray-sama tiene una beca importante, si estuvo dispuesto a renunciar a ella por Juvia, entonces Juvia también puede irse a estudiar donde él esté.

 _Ella quiere estar donde él esté, tanto como él quiere estar junto a ella._

Un año después, y ella aún es y será siempre la mejor con las palabras. No puede igualarse, lo sabe. Quizá con el tiempo y los años si aprendió a abrirse con ella, pero incluso así, no cree ser capaz de igualar sus palabras nunca.

No obstante, así lo quiso ella y en parte cree que es mejor tener en claro que no existirán nunca palabras suficientes para agradecerle su amor, porque eso significa una cosa: si no puede decirlo, pasará el resto de su vida buscando probárselo.

Besa su frente, deja la bolsa a un lado y rebusca en su bolsillo antes de tomar su mano y deslizar por su dedo la promesa de más amaneceres y días para esforzarse en hacerla feliz. Más días juntos; más inviernos para ver nevar juntos; más primaveras para contemplar los cerezos florecer, juntos; más otoños para pasearse bajo la lluvia juntos; y más veranos para disfrutar juntos.

Juvia abre sus ojos, las lágrimas brotan de ellos antes de siquiera confirmar sus sospechas. La promesa de aquella pequeña niña a los padres del hombre frente a ella sigue fresca en su mente y junto a ese amor que crece y crece, sin importar que les depare el destino, ese pedido la reafirma: _cuidará de él por el resto de su vida._

—Juvia acepta.

.

.

—1.319—

—Gracias por leer—

¿Críticas?

.

.

* * *

Gracias por los favs y a Saorii y Liraz por su apoyo.

Edito aquí: ¿Lira han sido respondidas tus preguntas? Gracias por responder las mías. Este capítulo es para ustedes dos (Emma y Row), por elogiar y criticar mi basura por igual.

PD: Nadie publicó el capítulo, al final he estado luchando por dos horas con mis datos y aquí está.


	4. Scars

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo no podría hacer la magia de Mashima y ciertamente no me retrasaría a falta de internet y resentimiento. FT es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **Advertencias:** Vómito verbal, as always. Verborrea ¿sad? Malas vibras y mi palabrerio inentendible. Sorry, ando con deseos suicidas y mi existencia lo refleja, así como mi falta de respeto. Probable ooc, errores ortográficos y ya que estamos mensajes subliminales demoníacos. Vaya usted a saber.

 **Notas de autora:** Hoy desperté y dije "lo editaré por si tiene faltas ortográficas" y terminé por casi rehacerlo. Planeo subir los tres caps juntos, puesto que ahora al parecer si podré hacerlo —Shh, que no los escuche mi celular y explote.

* * *

 **Desde hace un sueño.**

Gruvia week.

—Scars—

.

.

 _"You've got scars, so do I_  
 _If I could, I'd take them all and make them mine."_ —Griffin Peterson.

Una mano acaricia su rostro, sube por su mejilla, despeina su flequillo con dulzura y apoya la palma en su pómulo, rozando su nariz con el pulgar. Abre un solo ojo, observando a la dueña de aquella mano aventurera, mientras ella, analiza su anatomía.

Juvia le sonríe, disculpándose por despertarlo pero sin retirar su mano, moviéndola sobre su piel a modo de caricia. Arriba y abajo, delineando el perfil de su nariz con el pulgar, también su ceja izquierda y finalmente, la cicatriz sobre la misma.

Y se detiene allí.

Juvia, traza la extensión de piel de tonalidad ligeramente más oscura y él nota que ya no lo mira, más bien parece concentrada, con su mente perdida en algún otro lugar.

Y él sabe en que piensa. _Piensa en ese día._

Ella deja caer su mano hasta su cuello y aunque lo anticipa, no puede evitar el cosquilleo que le provocan las yemas de sus dedos sobre su piel, mientras continúan su descenso por su pecho, posándose finalmente sobre su vientre y moviéndose con recelo hacía la izquierda, casi como si temiera causarle dolor con el rose —y él sabe que eso teme.

Acaricia la cicatriz allí, —que a diferencia de la de su frente es considerablemente más grande— y su semblante se torna serio. La mirada siempre brillante y soñadora de Juvia, se nota apagada, _triste_ , y eso hace que su corazón se apriete. Odia verla así, odia que su hermosa sonrisa se extinga o peor aún, que finja una al notar que él aún la observa.

Y ella también sabe que no lo engaña. A todos quizá, _pero jamás a él._

Las sonrisas de Juvia no son constantes, al menos, no lo son para todos. Las sonrisas que ella le dedica a Gray son únicas y exclusivas, y eso lo llena, lo enorgullece y conmueve, pero también lo condena en situaciones así. Porque le es imposible no reconocer cuando la sonrisa de su boca, no alcanza sus ojos.

Juvia puede sonreír, sus labios pueden formar la mueca de una sonrisa igualmente amplia, pero sus ojos no. No se iluminan, y es cuando él sabe que ella está actuando.

—Juvia lo siente —aleja su mano al resignarse descubierta y la sube hasta su cintura, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras intenta esconder su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello—, Juvia no lo pudo evitar.

Gray suspira, despeina su oscura melena con su mano libre y usa el brazo sobre el cual ella descansa, para atraerla aún más a su cuerpo y corresponder a su abrazo— No tienes nada de que disculparte. Han pasado ya muchos años.

Años que no han hecho el dolor de ese día desaparecer, pero han permitido apaciguarlo y volverlo llevadero.

—Tu me lo dijiste entonces —vuelve a hablar—, mi madre no querría verme triste.

Años atrás, siquiera mencionar a Mika le hubiera sido difícil; no solía hablar de ella, _le dolía_ , las cicatrices de ese día tardaron años en cicatrizar y no precisamente las de su cuerpo.

A Gray nunca le han importado las cicatrices, siempre y cuando sean visibles. Las heridas físicas son dolorosas, pero aquellas que se infringen en el alma y en el corazón, duelen el doble.

Y esas, casi nadie las ve. Esas se esconden en las profundidades de cada persona, donde no pueden ser alcanzadas y así se las cree protegidas, pero —como toda herida que se cubre bajo mil vendas que jamás se cambian y solo se amontonan— al cabo de un tiempo se vuelve perjudicial. Se olvida que tan grave es lo que hay debajo, escondido bajo una capa difícil de atrevesar — _y mucho más dolorosa de arrancar_.

Pero ella — _Juvia_ — si había alcanzado las suyas. Como agua que se cuela por las grietas de las rocas, ella se hizo paso entre los fuertes muros de su corazón y los debilitó poco a poco hasta hacerlos caer, permitiéndole finalmente ser alcanzado por la luz. _Ella, fue esa luz._

Algo cálido se siente en su cuello y se sobresalta al notar que ella está llorando. _Cuando su sol se contrista, todo en su ser se siente desesperar._

—Juvia —la llama—, por favor mírame.

Ella levanta su mirada y cuando lo mira a los ojos, confirma que las lágrimas están allí, como nubarrones que se interponen entre los dos. Lleva su mano a su rostro para poder sacarlas y lo aproxima para así depositar un prolongado beso sobre su frente.

—Tampoco querría verte triste a ti.

 _Él no quiere verla así._

—Juvia no puede imaginar lo que Gray-sama sintió al perder a Mika-san. Pero cuando Juvia piensa en ese día, Juvia imagina que habría sentido si Gray-sama también… —su voz se quiebra al intentar proseguir— Juvia no sería capaz de soportarlo. P-por eso es que… Por eso...

—¿Quieres saber como lo soporté yo? —se adelanta al notarla incapaz de continuar. La siente temblar en sus brazos, incapaz de contener sus sollozos, y se da cuenta que finalmente ha reunido el valor para decírselo. Cuando junta sus frentes, sabe que no hay vuelta atrás. _Y tampoco es que buscara una_ — Lo hice porque estabas ahí —lo ha pensado por años, lo ha guardado por tanto que incluso ahora, sus mejillas arden—. Porque mi padre, mis amigos y tú, estaban ahí. Éstas —toma la mano que descansa en su cintura y vuelve a llevarla a la cicatriz sobre sobre su vientre— jamás han importado, pero gracias a que ustedes, no, gracias a que tú estabas ahí —vuelve a tomar su mano y la lleva hasta su pecho—, estás tampoco duelen más.

Silver había estado siempre para él, incluso con su corazón partido en mil pedazos, pocas habían sido las veces que se permitió mostrárselo a Gray. E incluso hoy, duda haberlo visto en verdad. Su padre nunca quiso volver a su esposa un recuerdo triste, pero por sobretodo quiso ser el soporte para el hijo que había perdido a su madre, no obstante, pedirle a un corazón roto que cargue además con el dolor de otro, fue algo que Gray jamás creyó justo. Por eso, guardó su dolor para él. lo enterró donde nadie más que Juvia fue capaz de hallarlo y dejarlo salir, llenando su ahuecado corazón con amor.

Un silencio se eterniza en pocos segundos y aunque poco a poco se hace más consciente de lo que acaba de revelar, no le importa. Lo ha callado por años, incapaz de encontrar el momento o las palabras adecuadas para hacérselo llegar y aún si ella el fondo lo sabía, siempre había deseado ser él quien se lo dijera.

Un último sollozo abandona los labios de la chica y se preocupa cuando la siente removerse en sus brazos, apartándose de él y saltando fuera de la cama. Se yergue de prisa, dispuesto a cuestionar que sucede pero se tranquiliza al verla secar por sí misma el resto de sus lágrimas y formar en sus labios una nueva sonrisa. _Una real._

—Juvia cree que se hace tarde —le informa—, Juvia olvidó que iba a preparar el desayuno y seguro Silver-san debe estar hambriento —ríe y siente la necesidad de reír con ella.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Seguro el viejo puede preparar algo.

—¡No! ¡Juvia quiere hacerlo! —intenta refutar, pero tan pronto como siente un par de labios posarse sobre los suyos,s pierde completamente su voluntad de concretar una oración.

El contacto no dura, pronto puede verla nuevamente recular sobre la cama y él se queda inmóvil, observándola alejarse en dirección al baño.

—Gray-sama —se detiene justo en la entrada—, gracias por permitirle a Juvia amarlo — _¿bromea?_ ¿ella es quien agradece?—. Juvia promete que se esforzará toda su vida por cuidar de Gray-sama. Ella trabajará muy duro para hacerlo sonreír siempre y lo protegerá con todas sus fuerzas de cualquier dolor. ¡Es una promesa!

Gray siente que su aliento lo abandona, incapaz de formular nada más que un sincero _"gracias, Juvia"_ y quedarse allí, mientras ella cierra la puerta tras de sí con una sonrisa —si es posible— aún más amplia.

Una vez más, es incapaz de superar sus palabras.

—Supongo que siempre será así —comenta dejándose caer sobre el colchón nuevamente y volteando a su izquierda, donde a los lejos puede observarse una vieja foto familiar— ¿tú que dices, _mamá_?

Y le parece tonto, pero por un momento siente que la sonrisa de la mujer que abraza a un pequeño niño de cabellos azabache, es su respuesta.

—Nos vemos en un rato —vuelve a hablarle y cierra sus ojos para volver a dormir unos minutos, pero con una sonrisa estampada sus labios—, esta vez llevaremos a mi _prometida._

.

.

—1.442—

—Gracias por leer—

¿Críticas?

.

.

Gracias a Maryamaya1976, Saorii y Liraz por sus reviews, críticas anotadas y me alegra si les gustó. De hecho, mi week es de ustedes, así que me alegra que te emocionara, Emma.

La idea era revelar unas tantas cosas y dejar otras tantas para poder seguir. Por ejemplo aquí, no lo menciono pero se supone que hace fecha de la muerte de Mika, pero esta vez irán no solos sino con Juvia como su prometida. Oh, y si se comprometieron jóvenes, pero era una promesa para muchos muchos años a futuro. Era una promesa para sellar lo mucho que había crecido su amor.

Y sobre Juvia, ella si muy simple en tanto a maquillaje. Algo natural, yo me maquillo así y no se me desmonta aún majándolo xD Lo que si tardó, fue el peinado o eso asumió Gray, de hecho son sus presunciones.

Y Silver es Silver xD tiene el premio al suegro de año. Siento no poder hacerlo presente aún, pero temí usarlo demasiado y caer en completo ooc.


	5. Trust

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera yo ahora estaría planeando un mega spin off para el gruvia. FT es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **Advertencias:** Vómito verbal, as always. Lucho con el OOC, pero creo que he perdido partida en este cap. Lo edité debido a un par de inseguridades que me surgieron y creo que lo dejé peor. Lo dejo a criterio de quien pudiera leerlo. Y como la edición es express, cabe destacar que debe tener un par de faltas.

 **Notas de autora:** Tengo internet(? He estado complicada con temas de la Universidad y eso ha repercutido bastante en mi humor, básicamente quiero mandar todo al diablo y llorar tres días mientras me alejo de FF y grito odiarlos a todos con cada fibra de mi inútil ser, peeeeeeero tengo una misión y un compromiso. **#DO IT FOR THEM.**

* * *

 **Desde hace un sueño.**

Gruvia week.

—Trust—

.

.

 _"The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them."_ —Ernest Hemingway.

Nada ostentoso, algo pequeño. Cincuenta y cinco metros cuadrados, una pequeña pero acogedora sala de estar con la cocina de losa oscura en frente, un baño y medio, un bonito balcón y una habitación lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Su primer departamento y el primer gran paso a esa vida que habían estado planeando juntos.

Quizá no es perfecto, al menos no tanto como hubiera deseado, pero es un hogar. _Su hogar._

Pasados pocos meses de terminar Juvia sus estudios y a poco menos de un año de concluir él mismo los suyos, decidieron que era momento de abandonar el pequeño piso que habían estado compartiendo cerca de la Universidad. Había sido ideal cuando Gray se marchó a estudiar solo y definitivamente había sido un buen lugar para ambos durante los años siguientes, pero algunos ahorros guardados y la necesidad de hallarse más cerca de la escuela donde Juvia había sido contratada, finalmente los impulsaron a dar otro paso al frente.

Silver ofreció ayudarles, pero Gray quiso hacerse cargo. No es que planee que ese se su hogar definitivo para toda una vida, pero tampoco es un mal inicio. No si ella es feliz en el.

 _Y Juvia definitivamente se ve feliz en el._

La observa desempacar, Juvia parece encantada mientras una a una, va depositando sus pertenencias en cada rincón del lugar, haciéndolo suyo. No tienen mucho realmente, poco más que sus pertenencias de la Universidad y electrodomésticos básicos. Algunos muebles y alacenas venían incluidos con el lugar, otros tantos debieron comprarlos o aceptarlos como obsequios de bienvenida por parte de su padre, pero poco a poco todo va ganando su espacio.

—Gray-sama —lo llama al notarlo sentado sobre el sofá apenas ubicado en medio a la sala de estar—, ¿se encuentra cansado?

Sabe que bromea, lo confirma cuando llega risueña hasta él y se deja caer a su lado, abandonando en el suelo la caja que traía en manos.

A decir verdad, no rebosa de energía. Han pasado el día entero con su mudanza, pero existe algo fascinante en la vibra que rodea su nuevo hogar y eso es probablemente la positividad que Juvia irradia. Aún si una parte de él no desea nada más que descansar un rato, no puede evitar llenarse con el aire de promesas que desborda el lugar. _La promesa de otra gran etapa juntos._

—Algo —admite, aunque es más una excusa para recostarse sobre los cojines y arrastrarla junto a él— ¿Qué dices si seguimos más tarde?

Ella parece pensarlo y sabe que ha llegado a una idea cuando retira su dedo índice el mentón, apoya sus palmas sobre su pecho y lo mira con gran emoción.

—¡Juvia podría preparar algo para cenar! —sugiere y no le toma más que un instante impulsarse fuera del sillón— ¡La primer cena oficial de Juvia y Gray-sama en su nuevo hogar!

Ella celebra y es inevitable para él no deleitarse con sus brincos y con como une sus palmas junto a su mejilla, mientras sus ojos cerrados parecen guiarla a uno de sus momentos de ensueño personal. Juvia está feliz y todo es mejor cuando ella está feliz.

Si algo quiere en su vida, es pasar el resto de sus días buscando hacerla sonreír así.

—¿Gray-sama está escuchando a Juvia? —y apenas nota que no lo estaba haciendo. Ella solo niega divertida— Está bien. Juvia preguntaba que desea cenar Gray-sama. Juvia pensaba preparar su favorito, pero... —se detuvo un momento, inspeccionando el lugar—, no está segura de donde se encuentren los ingredientes.

Y a juzgar por las pilas de cajas que aún les faltaban, quizá tampoco sus pocas ollas.

—Podríamos ordenar algo —ofrece él, pero la mueca en el rostro de su prometida lo hace dudar de su sugerencia. ¿Dijo algo malo? ¿Han estado comiendo demasiada chatarra? Se yergue dispuesto a alcanzarla, temeroso de haber dado un paso equivocado dentro de la conversación, pero ella se le adelanta.

—Juvia quería preparar su primer cena con Gray-sama en su nuevo hogar —se lamenta—, pero estaba tan entusiasmada que olvidó donde dejó los paquetes. ¡Es un mal augurio! —ahora luce derrotada, dejándose caer sobre una silla cercana y aterrando al moreno en el proceso— ¡Juvia será una pésima esposa!

 _¡¿Qué?!_ ¿Por una cena?

—Juvia —la llama.

—¡Juvia será una horrible esposa!

—Juvia...

—Juvia quería tanto hacer este día perfecto...

—Juvia —ella finalmente lo mira—. Éste día ha sido perfecto.

Pero ella niega.

—Gray-sama se esforzó tanto. Gray-sama hasta usó sus ahorros para elegir el lugar perfecto y Juvia ya ha fracasado como ama de casa.

¿De que habla? Solo a ella podría ocurrirsele algo semejante. A veces desearía que ella pudiera ver lo que él ve cuando la mira — _todo en esta vida, menos un fracaso o la mínima pizca de imperfección_ —, quizá así, él no tendría que luchar con su escasez de palabras para explicarlo.

 _Porque jamás se sentían suficientes._

—¿Sabes que has sido ama de casa durante un par de años ya, verdad? —no puede evitar reír al comentarlo. Juvia podía haber estudiado y trabajado a medio tiempo en una cafetería durante sus años juntos en la Universidad, pero jamás había descuidado una sola tarea del hogar. Él había insistido más de una vez en que no se esforzara tanto, él incluso ayudaba en todo lo que le fuera posible por mantener organizado el pequeño lugar, pero ella insistía en que quería encargarse de ello.

El piso que compartían siempre había lucido reluciente gracias a su dedicación y las comidas siempre habían estado listas sin importar el horario. Juvia había sido una auténtica ama de casa, a quien nada más faltaba darle una casa digna de ella.

Y aunque no está seguro de si algún día conseguirá ser capaz de ofrecerle la mitad de lo que merece, sabe que no dejará jamás de intentarlo.

—Gray-sama —vuelve a llamarlo y puede notar que ella duda antes de hablar— G-Gray-sama ¿cree que Juvia podrá ser una buena esposa? ¿u-una buena, _mamá_? —su última cuestión suena como un susurro, pero al notarse escuchada se refugia tras sus manos, sacudiéndolas vehemente frente a su rostro completamente ruborizado —J-Juvia sabe que aún es pronto para pensar en eso, pero ella...

—No lo creo —la observa con seriedad—. Estoy seguro de que lo serás.

Y el silencio ensordece, pero no hay titubeos en los ojos de Gray. No lo dice para complacerla, no lo dice porque nada más el momento lo amerita, lo dice porque lo siente, porque cree y confía ciegamente en su afirmación.

—Lo serás.

Las lágrimas se amontonan en los ojos de su prometida y él se acerca a ella, arrodillándose junto a sus piernas y cogiendo sus pequeñas —y temblorosas— manos entre las suyas. Las acaricia con suavidad, la mira con la dulzura que solo ella ha sido capaz de atestiguar en sus ojos, y retira una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla mientras habla.

—Aún debo hacerte esperar —asegura y puede notarla confundida—, tu naciste lista para esto y yo aún estoy aprendiendo. Aún no puedo darte una gran casa —y sabe que ella no la necesita o pide, pero sabe que la merece. Sabe que ambos pueden ser felices donde sea, siempre y cuando estén juntos, pero a veces piensa que un corazón tan grande como el de Juvia, merece un lugar que le sea proporcional—, tampoco puedo prometerte una familia aún pero yo... también lo quiero.

Una familia, un futuro, _y una vida entera junto a ella._

Y ella finalmente no puede más que llorar. Es uno más de sus pasos juntos, otro que los acerca a la vida que han estado planeando desde el momento que unificaron sus caminos.

—Juvia —la toma por ambas mejillas y recuesta sus frentes con cariño, dejando escapar una mueca antes de continuar— ¿confías en mi?

—S-sí — _¡más que en nadie en el mundo!_ —, Juvia confía en Gray-sama con todo su corazón.

—¿Confías en nosotros? —y los sollozos se ahogan con la risa que nace de la chica, quien nada más puede asentir reiteradas veces mientras él aún la observa. Su respuesta es bastante obvia para ambos—. Yo también.

Estando juntos, todo estará bien.

No hay cabida a las dudas, no hay necesidad de temer. Con su tacto pretende hacerle entender que tras llegar tan lejos, lo que resta en sus vidas no es más que avanzar. _Y él quiere avanzar con ella._

—¿Pizzas entonces? —cuestiona el chico, esperando su asentimiento antes de secar sus lágrimas y besar su frente.

Se coloca en pie para ir por el teléfono, pero una mano lo jala de vuelta y puede verla revisar dentro de la caja que había dejado olvidada en el suelo.

—¡Sonría, Gray-sama! —pide la chica, y él no llega a obedecer antes de verse cegado por el flash.

—¿Qué fue...? —intenta entre divertido y aturdido, pero se silencia a si mismo al contemplar su imagen junto a la de Juvia en la pequeña pantalla.

—¡Es para la colección de Juvia! —anuncia animosa, y él toma nota de que aquello que yace en la caja, son los cuadros de fotos que ella guarda de ambos—. La primer foto de Juvia y Gray-sama en su primer departamento. ¿Qué piensa?

 _Que la ama_. Una y mil veces, la ama.

—Creo que ha quedado genial.

.

.

—1.556—

—Gracias por leer—

¿Críticas?

.

.

Bien, esto ha sido veloz. ¿No? Refiero al desarrollo. Al releerlo sentí que iba corriendo, pero la Ise Approve me hizo dejarlo así. Quise retratar la confianza de esos dos, en su amor y las metas que se habían propuesto. Creo que las esperanzas a futuro, entran también ahí y aunque yo no tengo particularmente esa clase de experiencias, tomé prestada la de mi querida amiga.

Gracias a las personas que de un modo u otro apoyan esta week tardía y gracias a Guest por el review.


	6. Loss

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo no podría hacer la magia que Mashima *corazones para el shipper number one del gruvia*. FT es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Desde hace un sueño - No te va gustar.

 **Advertencias:** Apenas salida de hiatus, con grandes problemas para retomar la escritura. Vómito verbal, as always. Cualquier parecido con mis headcannons y clichés de películas con finales felices, es mera coincidencia. A ciencia cierta no sé que pretendo, pero mientras al final salga gruvia, puedo cargar con las consecuencias.

 **Notas de la autora:** Tenía tan abandonada mi gruviaweek que me puse a pensar ¿con qué cara participo en la de este año? Pues, siempre quise terminarla, me encantaba la idea a decir verdad. Esta vez mi motivación nació de mi necesidad de escribir algo para dos fans del gruvia que han estado de cumpleaños, y como no me sentía en condiciones de iniciar dos fics de cero, al menos les dedico humildemente esta continuación y la siguiente —que espero no tardar un año más en traer xD—.

Agradezco a **Tania Scarlet** por sus increíbles contribuciones, su beteo realmente me trajo de nuevo al ruedo o eso espero.

* * *

 **Desde hace un sueño.**

Gruvia Week.

—Loss—

.

.

 _"Cada uno da lo que recibe y luego recibe lo que da, nada es más simple, no hay otra norma:_

 _Nada se pierde, todo se transforma."_ —Jorge Drexler.

Una de las ventajas de escoger a Erza como dama de honor, es la certeza de que cada área de la boda estaba completamente cubierta. Las chicas se notaban organizadas, como un equipo funcional, y Juvia lucía feliz, que era para él lo más importante.

Él por su parte podía sentirse excluido a veces, no que se quejara de todas formas, aunque siempre había esperado algo pequeño, que pudieran resolver entre su prometida y él. Claro, que eso ya no era una posibilidad.

A veces hasta sentía que todo el mundo sabía más de la boda que él mismo. Vaya frustración. No era que no le importara, en absoluto, es que también estaba presente el miedo de no hacer lo mejor o lo que satisficiera a su prometida.

Si bien Juvia había querido inmiscuirlo en sus discusiones sobre decoración, salón, colores, etc., o las damas de honor lo ahogaban con tantas propuestas e ideas que terminaba por escaparse como cobarde, o simplemente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué responder, eso no era lo suyo. Para nada.

Es por eso que la mañana de su boda despertó temprano, lo suficiente para no hacerlo solo. Quería disfrutar de la compañía de su futura esposa antes de que cayera en las garras de sus amigas y no la viera hasta varias horas luego. Deseaba disfrutar de esos últimos instantes que tenían de no casados.

Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con dos enormes y brillantes orbes zafiro que lo observaban con tanta emoción, que por un instante dudó si el resplandor que iluminaba la habitación provenía de ellos o del hermoso sol fuera de la ventana. Juvia estaba feliz, y él no se hallaba diferente.

—Es hoy, Gray-sama.

—Lo es.

La vio morder su labio, y sus dedos se aferraron a la sábana sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Gray-sama está nervioso?

¿Lo estaba? Estaba a cuestión de horas de unir su vida a la mujer que amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero acababa de despertar y los nervios que quizá debiera sentir, aún no estaban allí. O quizá se hallaba tan seguro de su decisión, que no habían razones por las cuales sentirse inquieto.

—No. ¿Y tu?

No era siquiera necesario preguntar, estaba ansiosa, podía notarlo en su lenguaje corporal.

—Erza-san vendrá por Juvia en cualquier momento, pero Juvia quería desayunar con Gray-sama hoy —y fue entonces que notó la bandeja que se hallaba sobre su mesa de noche, con dos tazas de café y un par de tostadas junto a un florero.

El moreno se sonrió. —Erza puede esperar.

Ese día, les pertenecía.

* * *

—¡Juvia no se puede casar!

Sabía que no todo podía marchar tan bien.

—Tranquila, no es para tanto…

¿¡Qué no era para tanto!? ¡Sí era para tanto!

Sin duda, si seguía así, no resistiría hasta la ceremonia.

—¡Juvia no será una novia! ¡Es una novia incompleta, será de mal augurio! ¡Es una mala novia!

—Juvia, tranquila —volvió a intentar Levy— solo piensa, ¿dónde lo colocaste? Tenías el broche cuando llegamos.

—Juvia no sabe, lo perdió y ahora no tiene algo azul, o algo viejo ¡Juvia no es una novia!

Estaba a punto de llevarse las manos a la cabeza y tironearse del cabello, queriendo así calmar toda la ansiedad y la desesperación que la carcomía. ¡Solo a ella le pasaban esas cosas! ¡Solo ella podía perderlo!

—No te preocupes, aún tenemos tiempo, te conseguiré algo —ofreció Erza con decisión, pero las lágrimas en los ojos de la novia solo cayeron con mayor fuerza, haciendo que su rímel se corriera un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para decir que se había arruinado su maquillaje.

Si la cosa se detenía ahí era salvable, pero si comenzaba a frotarse la cara, estarían en un gran problema. No tenían tiempo para empezar de cero.

Debían hacer algo y pronto.

—Juvia no puede, fue un obsequio importante, tiene que ser ese broche. No puede ser otro.

 _No quería que fuera otro._

Faltaba menos de media hora para la ceremonia, y para ese entonces toda la organización se había visto truncada. Era un objeto importante, un viejo broche azul que Mika le había obsequiado en un cumpleaños cuando era niña, Juvia no lo había dicho antes, pero siempre lo había atesorado y guardado esperanzada de un momento así, quería que Gray lo viera, sería el mayor de los presentes para asegurar una unión tan duradera y pura como la que habían tenido sus padres, y sin embargo, lo había perdido.

Estaba devastada, se había esmerado por hacer de ese día el día perfecto y ahora, vestida en su hermoso vestido de bodas, con el peinado más bello que pudiera haber soñado y con Gray a su espera, temía salir.

Debía encontrarlo, era un hecho pero, por otro lado, temía que se demorara demasiado y él pensara que lo estaba dejando plantado en el altar o algo así. ¡No! ¡Ni soñarlo! Jamás lo traicionaría de esa manera. No podía salir así, pero al mismo tiempo no quería tardar más de lo estipulado.

Estaba teniendo la crisis existencial de su vida. ¡Y justo el día de su boda!

Su respiración se volvió agitada y descoordinada a causa de su llanto, el cual iba ganando intensidad a mediada que su sentimiento de fracaso y su culpa crecían y crecían.

Eso estaba comenzando a escalar por el lado equivocado. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta mientras que podía percibir un gran vacío en su pecho. ¿Y si no era lo suficiente para Gray? ¿Si no era lo que esperaba? Había fracasado en algo tan sencillo como lucir una vieja y preciada reliquia familiar, en una tradición que tantas novias habían sabido cumplir por generaciones.

¿Por qué todas esas dudas? ¿Por qué justo en ese momento? Se suponía que era el día más feliz de su vida y estaba sentada llorando como una niña a la que le quitaron un dulce. No podía creerlo. No debía ser así.

Pero esa desolación que sentía era tal, que la razón inicial ahora parecía nada comparada con todas las dudas e incertidumbres que azotaban su cabeza, como demonios susurrando a su oído con la única intención de destruirla.

Ese pensamiento tan negativo hizo que perdiera el poco autocontrol que tenía, comenzando a hipar y sollozar de manera descontrolada y estruendosa. Cosa que no hizo más que alterar a sus pobres amigas. Nadie soportaba ver a Juvia así, menos en un día que tanto había estado esperando.

—Juvia, yo sé que es una vieja tradición y muy importante —intentó Lucy, tomando una de sus manos—, pero mira, podemos resolverlo. Tienes mis zarcillos prestados…

—¡Yo tengo una pulsera azul! —indicó Levy, queriendo salvar la situación antes de que eso se tornara en un desastre.

—Eres una novia magnífica, y Gray te está esperando.

Erza tenía razón, todas la tenían y estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo y de verdad agradecía tener tan buenas compañeras de su lado, pero eso no borraba la culpa en el corazón de Juvia. Sin embargo, era momento de salir. No podía tomarse ni un segundo más.

—Yo buscaré afuera una vez más —sugirió Erza— le diré a los chicos.

Pero antes de que pudiera salirse por la puerta, un suave golpeteo pudo escucharse, seguido de la conocida voz de Silver solicitando entrar. La novia se apresuró a secar sus lágrimas, pero eso no hizo menos evidente el rojo en sus ojos cuando cruzó miradas con su futuro suegro.

—Silver-sama —saludó con una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos—, ¿qué hace aquí?

—Pensé venir a dar la bendición de mi generación a la novia, pero jamás esperé irrumpir en medio de una crisis.

—J-Juvia perdió un objeto muy importante, ella… —Sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta al ver aquel objeto brillante en forma de mariposa que Silver sacaba de su bolsillo y dejaba a la vista, con una sonrisa.

—Y creo que yo lo encontré.

No podía describir la corriente de alivio que la recorrió.

¡Estaba salvada! Y sobretodo feliz.

Buscó la calma, tomándose sus segundos de silencios para acompasar su respiración, limpiar sus lágrimas e intentar tranquilizar el desbocado latido de su pobre corazón. Sin duda había estado a punto de darle un ataque. Hasta había sentido que se desmayaría en algún punto de esa odisea.

—Silver-sama —no titubeó antes de erguirse de su asiento y correr a abrazarlo, estaba feliz y tan agradecida— ¿dónde? ¿C-cómo?

—Era de Mika, lo reconocería donde fuera. Está roto —señaló, y Juvia pudo ver porqué se había salido de su cabello, una de sus pinzas había cedido— pero creo que aún puedes usarlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Así —el mayor llevó sus manos dentro del cuello de su camisa, desabrochando una cadena de plata que llevaba puesta y con delicadeza, deslizó los finos eslabones por dentro de una de las alas de la mariposa, improvisando un colgante. Miró a la peliazul solicitando su permiso, y al tenerlo la rodeó con sus manos, colocando el nuevo pendiente— Ahora es algo azul, viejo y prestado. Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, y sé que Mika desearía exactamente lo mismo.

—Silver-sama…

—Shh, gracias por cuidar de Gray —dicho eso se colocó en pie, y alejándose de ella volvió a mirarla una última vez—. Les diré a las chicas que vuelvan a entrar, se veían preocupadas y mi nuera no puede salir el día de su boda con el maquillaje corrido. Debe lucir lo hermosa que es.

Y en ese momento Juvia sonrió, pero el brillo si se hizo presente en todas sus facciones. No podría dejar de agradecerle por os siguientes diez años, o incluso toda su vida.

—Muchas gracias, padre.

* * *

Los nervios que no había sentido al despertar parecían haberse complotado para atacarlo en ese preciso instante. Allí, de pie frente a todos sus amigos, debajo de un elaborado arco de flores a la espera de su futura esposa, Gray comenzaba a sentir los efectos del día de su boda.

No era que no estuviera emocionado ni nada, solo que su estómago parecía estar jugando a las atrapadas con el resto de órganos de su cuerpo, causándole un revuelo interno que comenzaba a hacerle imposible de ignorar. Y para colmo, el tiempo parecía pasar más lento que tortuga en alquitrán.

Alguien que terminara ese sufrimiento, por favor. Y ese alguien, solo podía ser Juvia.

Sus manos le sudaban y para alguien acostumbrado a llevarlas frías, luchar por mantener su temperatura era una verdadera tortura; se sentía sofocado, la camisa se sentía particularmente ajustada y podría asegurar que de tanto acomodar su cuello, podría terminar por quitársela en cualquier momento. Juvia se estaba tardando, y las novias se tardan, pero él no era alguien acostumbrado a esperar.

Cualquiera que no le conociera y le viera en esos momentos pensarían que estaba arrepentido o cualquier otra cosa, pero no. Nada de eso, nunca se había sentido más seguro de algo en toda su vida. Y mucho menos creía que la novia no llegaría, ni nada de esos típicos clichés que se veían en las películas de Drama y Romance que a Juvia le encantaba ver.

Ya ni sabía en qué pensar para mantenerse tranquilo. Buscaba desesperadamente mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa y así intentar dejar de lado ese nerviosismo tan repentino y demoledor.

Estaba al borde de la histeria cuando los primeros acordes sonaron, y pudo ver como las personas a ambos lados del largo pasillo se colocaban en pie y admiraban a la pequeña Azuka ingresar con una canasta de flores. Era el momento.

La vio acercarse a pasos lentos, sonriente del brazo de su padre y supo que nunca, definitivamente nunca la había visto tan hermosa. Su cabello suelto caía sobre sus hombros, junto a un velo que llegaba casi hasta su cintura, donde un lazo sostenía su largo vestido blanco. Lucía sencilla, pero perfecta y no necesitó tenerla cerca para reconocer el objeto que colgaba de su cuello. Era de Mika, y lo atribuyó a su padre y a esas supersticiones que seguramente, habían estado pasando también por la mente de Juvia.

No encontraba las palabras para describir su deslumbrante belleza. Su corazón se calentó al verla, se sintió contento de poder tenerla allí a su lado, dispuesta a dar el sí, queriendo así unir sus vidas para siempre

Una tímida sonrisa acompañada por un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro, imaginándose la vida que tendrían a partir de ese día. Su futuro juntos. Esos años que estaban por venir. Todo a su lado y estaba más que agradecido por ello.

Todos los nervios, aún presentes, comenzaron a transformarse en seguridad. Sabiendo que jamás se arrepentiría. Sabiendo que había sido muy afortunado de poder encontrar alguien como ella, quien sería la encargada de iluminar sus mañanas y calmar hasta sus más dolorosas noches.

Su rostro irradiaba una dicha que hacía que su sonrisa se viese mucho más brillante y sus rasgos se resaltaran aún más si era posible. Estaba mucho más que bella, estaba preciosa. La mujer más atractiva, encantadora, sublime y dulce que jamás había conocido.

Y esa mirada… Quiso poder recordar esa mirada, ese gesto tan alegre y brillante, por el resto de sus vidas. No cabía ni la menor duda de que sería una postal que atesoraría hasta el fin de sus días, como un preciado tesoro. Pues Juvia en sí lo era para él.

Con cada paso de Juvia hacia él, la respiración se le hacía insuficiente, no podía dejar de verla, así que tampoco se sentía capaz de pestañear, era la más grande y extraña conjunción de emociones que creía haber experimentado jamás. Hasta que ella llegó hasta él, y con un beso en su mejilla, Silver finalmente hizo la entrega de la novia en el altar.

—Te ves… —pero no había adjetivo suficiente que le hiciera justicia— hermosa.

—Gray-sama también se ve muy guapo.

El brillo en los ojos de Juvia era casi cegador, sabía que se hallaba en medio a sus fantasías, pero esta vez no muy lejos de allí, no lo necesitaba, porque todo lo que ambos siempre habían soñado, lo tenían justo en frente. La felicidad que siempre habían soñado, la habían encontrado y cuando finalmente los declararon marido y mujer, y sus labios se posaron casi impacientemente sobre los de sus esposa, lo confirmaron, era para siempre.

Con la pureza y fidelidad de su amor, los buenos deseos de aquellos que los acompañaron hasta entonces y sobretodo con sus miradas al frente y la pérdida de todo miedo, el resto de su vida juntos, empezaba ese día.

.

.

—2.439—

—Gracias por leer—

¿Críticas?

.

.

* * *

 **Liraz Nightray, Saorii Herondale** feliz cumpleaños a ambas! Siento deshonra al tener que hacerlas compartir obsequio, pero serán dos para compensar(? Espero les guste, y si no, familia feliz igual. **#DOITFORTHEM**

 **N/A:** Algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo azul y algo prestado. Cabe destacar que Juvia los tuvo los cuatro, lo nuevo no fue relevante porque bueno, nuevo lo era todo. Agradezco a Liraz por recordarme lo bonito de estos detalles, puesto que soy una fan infumable de Guerra de novias y si por mi fuera, hasta lo hubiera basado en ella, pero se me iba la idea por las ramas. Ahora sí, adiós.


	7. Future

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo no podría hacer la magia que Mashima *corazones para el shipper number one del gruvia*. FT es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Desde hace un sueño - No te va gustar.

 **Advertencias:** Apenas salida de hiatus, con grandes problemas para retomar la escritura. Vómito verbal, as always. Cualquier parecido con mis headcannons y clichés de películas con finales felices, es mera coincidencia. A ciencia cierta no sé que pretendo, pero mientras al final salga gruvia, puedo cargar con las consecuencias.

 **Notas de la autora:** Y llegó a su fin. ¿Estoy conforme? No xD AMABA este día y no pude replicarlo como deseaba, pero igualmente creo haberle añadido algo de merecido fluff. No me quejo. Admito que mi Gray está bien ooc, quise pensarlo lo mejor posible en esta situación pero creo que quizá me fui un poco, de todas formas creo que él sería un dulce con Juvia y bajaría su guardia totalmente ante ella, como ya ha hecho antes. Este último drabble es obsequio para **Liraz Nightray** y **Saorii Herondale,** si es que compartirán o harán división(? Espero que les guste. Así que al fin al fin he cumplido con la week, estoy muy feliz **#IDIDIT**

* * *

 **Desde hace un sueño.**

Gruvia Week.

—Future—

.

.

Su espalda descansa cómodamente contra la pared, sus finos dedos se deslizan en una suave caricia sobre los mechones ondulados esparcidos sobre su abdomen, se siente sereno, cansado también pero por sobretodo satisfecho.

Casi imperceptibles suspiros se escuchan muy cerca de él, y desde su posición contempla a su esposa acostada sobre el suelo, con su espalda recargada en las piernas masculinas y su cabeza ligeramente apoyada sobre su vientre que sube y baja en lentas respiraciones. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan así? Lo desconoce, pero era día cuando comenzaron a pintar la habitación y la noche ya ha caído.

Con apenas la tenue luz de la portátil encendida, el cielo que adorna cada una de las paredes pareciera hacer juego con el cielo afuera, habiendo hecho su pasaje por el atardecer y finalmente oscurecido por la noche. Se ve hermoso, Juvia lo había señalado antes y el no puede hacer más que darle la razón.

—Juvia y Gray-sama deberían comprar una veladora, de esas que reflejan el cielo estrellado, así también iluminaría la habitación como las estrellas.

Gray lo imagina. —Sí, creo que se vería bien.

—Y una repisa con muchos peluches.

Esta vez ríe, imaginando un sin fin de mini Juvias y Grays adornando la habitación. Gracias a Juvia, ya cuentan con una pequeña colección así que se pregunta si quizá ella planea hacer más.

—Todo lo que quieras —lo tendrán, se esforzará por ello.

Lleva su mano libre al vientre de su esposa y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios antes de poder controlarse y terminar por besar su cabello.

—Gray-sama.

—¿Hm?

—Juvia es feliz.

Y él también lo es, desde el día en que la conoció sincera y puramente lo es. Luego de todos sus momentos vividos, luego de cada recuerdo compartido, en todos y cada uno él ha sido feliz.

—Yo también —responde, recibiendo las pequeñas manos de su esposa sobre la suya, ambos acariciando con dulzura el hogar de su más grande construcción juntos.

—Silver jr. también será muy feliz.

—Podría ser una niña. —Da igual que sea, pero existe la posibilidad. Juvia niega.

—Una madre sabe.

Y otro silencio se instala un instante, mientras ambos se pierden en su mundo, ajenos al tiempo que corre, encerrados en su propia burbuja. Los ojos oscuros de Gray se clavan en los cuadros delicadamente acomodados sobre una mesa, decenas de momentos inmortalizados por la cámara de Juvia, y listos para velar los sueños de su primer hijo. No puede evitar sonreír, no ha dejado de hacerlo desde que ingresó a esa habitación y la vio pintando.

—¿Gray-sama?

—¿Si?

—Hay algo más que Juvia también sabe.

—¿Qué es?

—Que Gray-sama será el mejor padre del mundo.

Esa mujer será su final algún día y lo sabe, al menos, sabe que hasta ese día, ella estará a su lado.

—¡De los veinte hijos que tendrán!

—¿Eh?

—¡Juvia quiere veinte hijos con Gray-sama!

Sí, será su final un día.

—Mejor esperemos a este primero.

—Juvia está lista para los demás.

Corrección, probablemente Juvia nació lista para veinte y quizá muchos más. Él en compensación, tiene mucho que aprender, pero lo harán juntos, hicieron esa promesa.

—Primero esperemos a Silver jr —repite, balanceándose hacia adelante lo suficiente para acercar su rostro al de su esposa— y luego lo pensaré, aún hay tiempo. Primero debo aprender a ser padre —continúa, mirándola con cariño—. Junto a la mejor madre —murmura un poco más bajo, pero ella llega a oírlo y sonríe, radiante.

—Los mejores padres —corrige—. Gray-sama y Juvia lo serán, juntos.

.

.

—593—

—Gracias por leer—

¿Críticas?

.

.

* * *

Gracias a **Tania Scarlet** por sus increíbles contribuciones y su beteo express. Loviu.


End file.
